Creepypasta Double Feature
by PickleGarden
Summary: A Lost Episode of Bob's Burgers. Where Louise is the new Genghis Khan. Then, a director's cut of the Sonic Sat Am Finale The Doomsday Project where Robotnik and Snively switch places with disastrous results.


Creepypasta Bob's Burgers Lost Episode. Louise's Tyrannical Rule

Working as the CEO of Bento Box Entertainment is a very enjoyable job. The animators there have finished a batch of Bob's Burgers episodes for the next season to come. It was my job to deliver the episodes to the FOX Network. I came to the FOX Network and they bought the new season of Bob's Burgers. The chairman left his desk for a while. Being the fan that I am of the show, I wanted to see what new episodes were going to be shown. So I can know ahead of time. Going through the discs, I saw one that looked like it had been tampered with. It disc looked like it had been bent in half. On the side there was sticker with red letters saying, "LOUISE'S TYRANNICAL RULE" and thought...hmm. I wonder what this could be. Always known Louise Belcher was the psychotic precocious know it all of the bunch. I decided to check out this episode.

I went into the control room. Bent the disc back to it's shape and played it. The tape played perfectly...well...almost too perfectly. The colors were tinted and a little off balance. The episode started off just like any other episode would. The opening credits stayed the same. As the episode started, the town in which the Belchers lived looked intensely futuristic. Flying cars all around. Nothing above but a pitch black and purple sky. The title came up in hyper realistic medieval style font letters, "It Is The Now Year 2080". I was astounded.

The Bob's Burgers restaurant still stood. It was now a castle. A voice said, "In a world that is now only darkness..." Couldn't quite understand what was said after that. Sounded like the voice was possessed then ended up spewing gibberish. Then Bob Belcher is shown walking into the castle. Looking depressed, cluttered, and the worse for wear. Even though it was supposed to be the future, the Bob looks the same age as he is. Bells were heard though out. Bob goes inside, and there sat Louise on the throne. She too was still the same age. Instead of a bunny ear hat, she had on a hat like the one Genghis Khan wore. Indicating she became some brutal dictator like Genghis Khan. Inside the castle all the characters were now all severed heads on pikes with photo realistic blood dripping from them.

Linda's head had no eyes, Tina's head looked like her nose got ripped off. Gene's head had no teeth in his mouth. "You there!" Louise said in a darkish deep tone. "You going to give me my business back?" asked Bob. "HA! No chance!" Louise says sitting proudly on her throne. "When will things go back to normal?" asks Bob. The conversation continues. Then the volume was down really low. Then again, I could not comprehend what they were saying. The volume came back and Louise tells Bob, "If you want your business back, you're going to have to get me some LIFT!" "YES MA'AM!" Bob shrugged.

Then we see Bob running around what used to be their waterfront town. Practically a ghost town. No sign of a soul anywhere. Bob goes into an empty super store what looked to be a Wal-Mart. Moments later, Bob come out with something that read "SLICK 50". Going back to the castle where Louise now resided, Bob tells her, "I could not find LIFT but I found this stuff called SLICK 50. Will that be good enough!" "NO!" Louise's voice boomed up and down causing an earthquake. "SEIZE HIM!" Louise screamed as her face was shown up close. Her pupils were pure white and the whites around her eyeballs are black. A Knight came armed with a spear. It looked like one of those knights from those Legend of Zelda but in a photo realistic sense.

The Knight threw a spear square into Bob's throat that made him give out a gargling scream. Bob fell over forward and then slowly began to rot until all there was left of him was an imprint.

Some more knights filled the hole where Bob's corpse once laid with cement. I could barely see it now that the picture was in black and white, and the tracking was flippy. The screen goes black for about 60 seconds and then comes back on.

There was some Taracotta Statues shown all looking the same. All the same expect one that resembled Bob Belcher. Took a really good look at it and the Tarracotta Statue was indeed Bob Belcher. Louise walks by and sees her father now a TarraCotta Statue and laughs, "You'll make an excellent addition to my collection!" Louise's laugh was heard all thought out. Then the bells ringing came back. The camera zoomed in on the Bob Belcher TarraCotta statue and under it reads:

鮑勃·貝爾徹

I got so terrified, that I took the disc out of the player and threw it in a paper shredder. Then I think that nobody will ever have to see this episode come to light. Then I made a vow that I will never tell anyone about what I had seen. I still continue to work at Bento Box Entertainment despite my horrible experience with the lost episode of Bob's Burgers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Creepypasta: Sonic Sat Am The Doomsday Project The Director's Cut:

One weekend, in the summer of 1999. I was staying overnight at my boyfriend's house. We bonded over our love for Sonic the Hedgehog. We both loved the games, cartoons, and comics. Our favorite Sonic storyline was the Sat Am cartoon that was shown on ABC. My boyfriend then mentioned to me that his father used to work for DIC Entertainment. I could not believe it. I asked him if he had any proof and he said he did.

Since we were both alone at his house, he takes me to his father's closet. There was an old VHS tape that reads: THE DOOMSDAY PROJECT THE DIRECTOR'S CUT. There was some film sticking out of the tape so we jammed it back inside. I asked him if we could watch it. He told me we can. It'll be a while until his parents come home. Taking the tape we put it in the VCR. The episode began. It showed a white screen.

Once the episode played, it showed the part where Robotnik and Snively were watching Sonic and Sally use the power stones. The scene played out like it normally did. The dialogue was the same. That is until the scene where Robotnik was going to go inside the hovercraft and destroy Sonic and Sally. Before Robotnik entered the hovercraft, him and Snively were having a spat. They shouted over each other then a blip came across the screen and back to the scene where Robotnik and Snively were arguing and they sounded like they were speaking Igbo.

Our eyes were widened with fear. We decided to watch it anyway.

Then Robotnik picks up Snively and throws him inside the hovercraft and shouts, "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER? THEN _YOU_ GET THOSE POWER STONES!" We were like, "WHAT?" We continued to watch. Sonic and Sally were running around destroying Robotnik's Doomsday Project as Robotnik's Robot Armies were trying to stop them. Snively is shown in the hovercraft and he says, "Now I will accomplish something you never could, Julian!" Snively's voice sounded almost demonic but still nasally.

The fortress began to shake violently. Robotnik then runs into the elevator and gets away. Sonic and Sally continue to destroy all of Robotropolis as now the explosions were looking photo realistic. The noises sounded louder than usual. Snively is in the hovercraft and his voice screams out almost shrillish, "I WILL GET YOU HEDGEHOG! THEN I WILL GET.. JULIAN...GET...GET.. I WILL RULE...THEN...KILL...KILL...DESTORY!" Almost in the same fashion as Robotnik chanted about his hatred toward Sonic.

What we were about to see really terrified us. Sonic and Sally run into Snively in the hovercraft then a mushroom cloud was formed. Once the smoke cleared up Sonic and Sally said their usual dialogue after defeating Robotnik. The next scene was shown as Sonic and Sally announced to everyone in Knothole that Robotnik has been defeated never to return again. After Sonic and Sally kissed, the scene shows Robotnik coming out of the elevator.

But there was something different about Robotnik's apperance. He looked almost like he was wearing some kind of metal armor now. Then says, "What's what you think, Hedgehog! You never see the last of me! I will terrorize you forever and eliminate your kind for good!...NOW I HAVE SOMETHING NEW HELPING ME!" Then we see Robotropolis being rebuilt and some humans were all naked and looked like they were on fire and melting.

The humans who were rebuilding Robotropolis had blood shot eyes, organs outside their bodies, they talked like they were speaking in tongue and looked like they were SCP Foundation type of creatures. After that scene ended, it showed Naugus in the void watching Robotnik and humming. Naugus says in a voice that sounded almost catatonic, "We'll just see about that, Robotnik. Let's see how well you do without your little friend!" Naugus then laughed like "BWAH- HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The screen goes white again, and then we see Snively who was hanging from a rope with his heart torn out. His brain also was torn from his skull.

Naugus chomps on Snively's heart and brain. Then the wizard comes to the dead Snively and chops him up with a knife with blood flying everywhere Naugus then take's Snively's head, stuffs cotton in it, and mounts his head on his wall taxidermy style. Then the episode ended. My boyfriend and I could not speak to each other after the horror we had witnessed. My boyfriend said his father knew the person who wrote the episode but then quit and lost all contact with him.

We both decide to smash the video tape into pieces. We will never get over the scariness that was The Doomsday Project The Director's Cut. In the meantime we gave up on Sonic the Hedgehog for something better. And that show was Family Guy!


End file.
